There's Always Room For More
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Eiji and Jirou are happy lovers, but when Niou gatecrashes into their lives with Marui and Akaya, what's a couple to do with a sexy threesome! Not to mention Eiji's ex want in on the scene again after eight years! OT5, EiJi, YuushiEiji, MaruNiAka, MaruJi,


A/N: I got suckered by OT5, and then my mind begins to wander and then I thought of a new, experimental fivesome. This fic will speak of their beginning. It's EiJixMaruNiAka. Have fun getting your brains twisted!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own POT.

* * *

Chapter One: He's My Friend

Eiji was slowly sipping coffee. He used to dislike that stuff, but now he particularly enjoyed cappuccino and mocha blend. With a content smile, Eiji realized again that he was a grown up, an adult. His life after ten years from Seigaku era was rather different than he expected. Eiji was not one to have a big dream waiting to be realized like Ryoma. He expected simple life, maybe finish his studies in the university and become a pet shop owner or something like that.

He didn't expect to be scouted out as a potential athlete. He was now a national gymnast, and he kept up a pretty good record for a straight seven year already. Not to be boasting, but he worked as a pro. Sometimes, he'd meet Ryoma, since the O-chibi was a pro tennis player. They'd make small talk once in a while. It had been interesting, listening to the updates of Fuji and Tezuka's life, not to mention their roles as Ryoma's boyfriend.

In a way, Eiji envied Ryoma. This young man has so many people to love him. And Ryoma, bless the little player with an attitude, loved them all too. Of course, this didn't mean Eiji was unsatisfied with only Jirou as his lover. In fact, he loved Jirou the most and was very glad the hyperactive blonde became his boyfriend. Unknown to all, Jirou has a knack for making sex a kinky and most desirable affair. Eiji preferred it stayed that way. No one should share the knowledge about his lover's sexual prowess.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kikumaru."

That simple sentence startled Eiji out of reverie and he looked up. White hair tied in a mid-long ponytail and a tricky smile. "Niou, is that you? I haven't seen you for nearly eight years! Take a seat!" Eiji offered, enthusiastic that he should meet an old acquaintance. Niou sat across him and asked, "What's cooking in your life? I've read a lot of articles about you in the sports section." Eiji blushed. "Nyahahaha, I didn't know I was that famous. I'm living quite nicely. What about you?"

"I'm getting along, but I'm in a bit of a slump," Niou admitted. "What kind of slump?" Eiji asked. "I live with Marui and Akaya now. But we got kicked from our respective jobs. And we're about to be evicted from our apartment. The worst we could do is move back into our parents' house, but we don't want that. You know…we're like in a relationship, so we're not so enthusiastic about being apart," Niou explained.

Eiji was sorry for him and patted Niou's back soothingly. "I understand that feeling. Is there anything I can do to help?" Niou looked at him, and hesitated. "Well…If you could offer us somewhere to crash for a while…we might manage." Eiji considered for a moment. He could actually offer to let Niou and his boyfriends stay at his house for the while, but he would need the permission of his lover.

"Could you wait a minute, Niou?" Eiji dialled a familiar number on his cellphone. He felt happy to hear the cheerful voice calling his name so affectionately. "Ei, what's up?" Jirou had been, in fact working on his latest piece in his studio. "Ji, I have a favour to ask," Eiji requested sweetly. Jirou mentally warned himself. His boyfriend was a perfect person, no doubt but when he uses that sweet tone, it was prudent to be careful.

"What's it that you need?"

"Marui needs a place to live for a while since he lost his job and soon his apartment. Do you think he could live with us for a moment?"

Marui, live with them? Cool! He had always liked the amazing volley player from Rikkaidai, his skills were awesome! "Marui-kun can live with us! As long as he's willing to play tennis with me," Jirou replied happily. "Err…There is a problem. His boyfriends would like to move in as well…Niou and Kirihara," Eiji informed.

Jirou nearly had to scoop his jaw off from the floor. This needed some thinking, right? Nah, the house was big enough for all of them and if Eiji felt happy being able to help them, he had no problem with it. "Well, I don't see any trouble in it. But they have to know we're dating." "Thank you, Ji! You're the best! I'll make your favourite for dinner tonight! Be home early!" Eiji cut the line and grinned at Niou.

"You're more than welcome to stay at my place! Let's go and pick up whatever you all need and move today!" Eiji announced. "Really? I'm grateful for the help. You think you can follow me and give me a hand as well?" Niou asked, having the grace to be embarrassed. "No problem-o! Hoi hoi, let's get going!" Eiji exclaimed.

* * *

Akaya was moping in their apartment. Marui was just there with him, making soothing pats on his back. If they do not make rent by end of the week, they'd have to find somewhere to live and to say they were in an economic slump was an understatement. They always had parents to support them, but Akaya and his lovers preferred not to depend on their old folks. They owed them so much already.

"Marui-senpai, what should we do?"

"I haven't come to my senses yet, but we'll figure something out."

That was when Niou practically waltzed in. "Akaya, Marui, we have to get packing. We're moving out," Niou declared upon entry. "To where?" Marui quizzed. "My home!" Eiji exclaimed as he entered the apartment. "You're…Kikumaru Eiji, right!" Marui asked, frozen with shock. Why would Eiji help them? They haven't been in contact for like nearly nine years, and they're not even really friends at that!

"Yep, and I've decided to lend a hand since I asked Niou if I could help. Anything I can carry? My chauffer should be on his way now," Eiji mused. "You…You're really helping us?" Akaya could not believe his ears. "Unya? We're friends, why not?" Akaya then launched himself at Eiji, tackling him around the waist. "Thank you, Kikumaru-senpai! You're a life saver!" Eiji chuckled. "Ehehe, Eiji is just fine. But I'm going to have to tell you all, I'm living with my boyfriend, Jirou. He doesn't mind you three in a relationship, but he can get possessive, if you know what I mean."

Now that was news to Marui and Akaya. "Whoa, you're dating him? When did it happen?" Marui asked. "Senior high, second year. Jirou is a sweet guy, I'm so happy I'm in love with him," Eiji declared with sparkles in his eyes. After packing, they piled into the limo Eiji owned. "Wow, being a pro sure earns a lot of money. You even get chauffeured around! Your house must be big," Akaya tried to imagine.

"Well, the mansion left by Jirou's parents is. We only go there from time to time. Jirou says it's too big and too few people living there would make him feel lonely. We have our custom-built house. It's not that big, but it's large enough to fit seven people. The best thing is that Jirou managed the whole house's décor. He's working as an interior designer and artist now. So he makes quite an amount of income too," Eiji informed.

"…Eiji, thanks for the help," Marui sincerely thanked. "It's alright! You just need to help me when I cook dinner later!" Eiji announced cheerfully.

When Jirou arrived at home, the smell of roast lamb assaulted his nostrils. He loved the fact that Eiji was a great cook. "Welcome home, Ji!" Eiji gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jirou also loved the welcome kisses. His boyfriend was sweet. "Hey Jirou, thanks for letting us stay here for a while," Marui gave his thanks. Akaya nodded fervently in agreement to his boyfriend while Niou just nodded once.

"Don't mind, it's what Ei wants. Let's have dinner, I'm starving!" Jirou declared. He had to agree with Eiji. These people are his friends, whether they have spoken for ten years or not.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review! And if possible, a name for this pairing! Thank you! 


End file.
